


chemicals react

by demonbunny



Series: Can't help falling in love [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Mating, Alpha Bayley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Internal Conflict, Just best friends, Kayfabe Compliant, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sasha, Porn with Feelings, Still not established, angst will be coming in the next one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: Her instincts were clawing at her insides more and more and it was taking all her willpower to not launch herself at Bayley





	chemicals react

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is not enough a/b/o fics with femslash pairings and I am loving this universe with my different pairings. Not sure if I should make a series with all my femslash fics in the a/b/o universe all together or just keep this in it's own series.

Holding the women’s tag team belts with Bayley was a dream come true for Sasha really. And after the night of, Sasha was unsure on where they stood.

Though Bayley seemed to naturally stay at her side, even getting protective whenever they were in the airports or out in public where fans could get close to them. It was the natural alpha instincts that Bayley always kept subtle around Sasha except for certain moments.

Until now.

They had Raw and then NXT tapings right after. She was undeniably excited to be back in the place where it had all started for the two of them. It filled Sasha with a weird sense of nostalgia and a sense of appreciation for where she was at.

She loved NXT, she always would. But she wouldn’t give up where she was at for anything.

The chants they got lit up Full Sail and Sasha couldn’t help but feel a small bit of nostalgia hearing how excited the crowd was for them.

They were half way through their promo when she got a whiff of the pheromones radiating off of Bayley. It made her go still, feeling a twinge of lust in her gut.

She gulped, trying to quickly swallow back that feeling, putting on a smile through the rest of the promo.

She knew she had ran out of her suppressants earlier in the week with the busy pay per-view weekend behind her and she thought- _she thought_ she could make it until she got to the doctor.

But apparently being tag team partners with an alpha didn’t help her out.

 _Fuck_.

Her mind raced and she managed to walk backstage with Bayley with the same painted on smile as they got through the backstage interview.

By the time they finished, Bayley was staring at her with an unreadable expression. It burnt a hole through Sasha and made everything a million times worst.

Bayley moved to wrap her arm around Sasha’s shoulders suddenly and pulled her flush into her side. It made Sasha tense for a millisecond and she let out a soft breath, trying to breathe through her mouth.

Bayley seemed pretty tense right next to her, her hold tight, breathing similarly to Sasha. Her silence made Sasha quiver with a mixture of anxiousness and anticipation.

She knew. She had to know.

By the time they get to the locker room, Bayley slammed the door shut and she pinned Sasha against it instantly, drawing a whine out of the omega.

“What- What are you doing?!” she demanded, voice trembling. Bayley blinked down at her with dark, dilated eyes, pinning Sasha's wrists above her head and keeping her trapped. She was silent and didn’t answer Sasha's question.

She leaned in and she sniffed at her closely for a long moment, her face only inches away from Sasha's.

The moment of silence seemed to last forever and Sasha was left squirming and pushing against Bayley in attempt to get her off. Though it was a futile fight with her limbs turning to jelly rather quickly in the presence of an alpha.

“You- you’ve gone into heat,” Bayley finally spoke, voice dropping an octave. It made Sasha ache and crave more- she felt like she was burning up from the inside out.

Her instincts were screaming at her and she had to use all of her willpower to fight off to not lay down so easily for her.

Sasha gritted her teeth and turned her eyes downwards. “I- I ran out of suppressants,” she managed out shakily.

Bayley didn’t move from her spot, just watching her with an unwavering gaze, reaching up to cup her jaw and force Sasha's eyes upward.

When their eyes locked, a whimper bubbled in her throat and she felt more heat swelling inside her.

She didn’t doubt she was soaked through her panties at this point and she had to clench her thighs together for extra measure.

“I-I gotta- I gotta get back to the hotel,” she squirmed against her. Bayley nodded after a lingering moment and she forced distance between the two of them. “Yeah, yeah, I can drive you,” she immediately offered.

Hearing the offer made her groan inwardly but she avoided it, letting out a shaky breath through her clenched teeth.

She knew she didn’t have much of a choice, knowing they had driven to Full Sail together.

She hesitated for a long moment before she nodded. “Yeah- yeah, okay,” she agreed, tentative in her decision.

Bayley nodded and she took Sasha's belt, tucking them away in their bags and hefting both bags onto her shoulders.

She kept them perched up and grabbed Sasha's wrist, guiding her towards their rental. The grip was a bit rougher than what Sasha was used to, but during a time like this, she found it hard to argue and fight anything.

“We gotta get you outta here before any other alphas smell you,” Bayley said, voice low and quiet, sounding completely different than her usual self.

It scared Sasha and excited her all at once.

Her mind wandered once they were in the car. Vivid images of Bayley on top of her with her fingers-

Sasha snapped herself out of it quickly before she could finish the thought and she shook her head vigorously.

 _No, no, no, Bayley was her best friend_. She couldn’t do this.

Things had been going great and she was terrified of messing things up.

She tried to breathe through her nose through the entire car ride, carefully avoiding inhaling the heady scent of Alpha filling the small space of the car.

Once they got to their shared room, Sasha ran into the bathroom without any hesitation and she locked the door behind her with shaky hands.

Her instincts were clawing at her insides more and more and it was taking all her willpower to not launch herself at Bayley and beg- beg for _something_.

She sat curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor, the desire bubbling in her gut.

Her instincts started to take over and before she could stop herself, she popped open the button of her jeans and she slipped a hand past the wet cotton of her panties.

Just the slightest brush of her fingers made her quiver and moan, hips jumping.

She applied more pressure, rubbing her swollen clit in jerky back and forth motions, crying out.

The sound of a hand slamming against the door snapped her out of her daze and she stopped for a moment, inhaling the sweet scent of Bayley through the door and groaning.

“Bay- Bay,” she whimpered out, slapping a hand over her mouth as soon as the noise escaped her.

Bayley groaned against the door, sounding like she was panting heavily. “Sasha- fuck- Sash, I’m gonna- I'm gonna head to the gym, I gotta go,” she said before the sound of their hotel room was yanked opened and slammed closed.

Hearing the sound of the door closing filled Sasha with a sense of loneliness and sadness. Sasha tried to tell herself it was the omega in her.

She would come back- _she would come back_ , she told herself before she tentatively slipped out of the bathroom.

As soon as she set foot outside of the bathroom, she immediately regretted it. Her nose immediately drew her to Bayley’s bed and she collapsed face first on top of her covers.

She buried her head into the pillow where Bayley's head had laid and she whimpered.

_God she needed her._

She couldn’t stop herself from rutting against the covers, moaning.

She was so overly sensitive that it didn’t take long for her to be close to orgasm. She continued grinding against the sheets, the heat quickly building up in her gut.

She came shakily in her pants and she let out a loud cry as she did, going limp. And she was thankful. She was thankful the small orgasm filled her head with a pleasant fog and relaxed her.

And it didn’t last long.

This being her first time going through a real heat since coming of age made everything more intense than it would be a for a mated omega. She should have known. She should have gone to the doctor early than what she usually did.

But of course she didn’t. She had gotten too caught up in her schedule until it was too late.

She ended up stripping down to her bra and panties in Bayley’s bed still and she used her fingers until both hands were cramping and she had come a couple of times.

She was getting more and more frustrated, knowing she didn’t have anything else with her to help. She tried to keep going but struggled, whining loudly.

When Bayley came back in the hotel, she was in the midst of grinding against her pillow, head bowed and stuttering moans falling from her lips.

Bayley froze and she just stared at Sasha for a long moment and her features shifted. Sasha stilled for a moment and looked at her with hazy eyes, tongue poking out between her lips.

_She came back! She came back._

_Alpha. Alpha_

All those thoughts ran through her mind and she couldn’t form a proper sentence, just letting out an animalistic whine. “Puh- Puh- Please help me,” she begged, her instincts winning the mental battle as soon as she caught a whiff of Bayley's arousal.

Bayley was still stiff and still. “Sash-“ she tried to warn, her voice low and stern. “Please Bayley!” she cried out, desperately, her volume raising.

That seemed to make something snap inside of Bayley and she quickly discarded her shoes and jacket at the door. She was on top of Sasha quickly and easily tugged her to lay flat on her back.

The heat that radiated off of Bayley made Sasha crave more and more and she reached up, gripping onto her shoulders before leaning up to kiss her deeply.

Their intermingled moans filled the room and the kiss deepened to a battle of tongues and teeth clashing together while Bayley's hand slipped down in between Sasha's thighs.

She first made contact with her clit, teasing the swollen bundle of nerves in small fast strokes which caused Sasha to cry out against her, tongue stilling as she simply panted against her lips.

“That’s right- I gotcha, I gotcha,” Bayley cooed softly when they parted for a few seconds, both of them panting heavily. When they were parted, Bayley took that moment to discard her own shirt: with the temperature in the room quickly rising.

The low coo admittedly helped Sasha and she nodded simply against her, pressing her lips against Bayley’s to hide her moans. Bayley held onto her tightly as she worked her over, teasing her clit before she tugged her panties aside. Once she had better access, she slid one finger inside of Sasha, slow and deep.

When she curled her finger deep inside of her and brushed against her g-spot, Sasha’s head fell back against the pillows and she let out a long drawn out moan. “Oh- just- just like that,” she whimpered, nails digging into the bare skin of her shoulders to keep her from slipping away.

The single digit moved inside of her for a little while longer before a second finger joined it and when it did, Sasha felt more relief and pleasure washing over her in waves.

Bayley trailed her lips down to Sasha's jaw and neck, licking and sucking over the sensitive skin. “Faster please,” she begged openly and Bayley obliged, holding the omega close. “You’re so beautiful, so beautiful,” Bayley cooed against her neck, teeth scraping against the skin. Sasha moaned shakily and she tilted her head to the side even more, baring her full neck to her in a clear invitation.

Her fingers moved rapidly inside of her, thrusting deep and curling them each time until she felt herself coming for the fourth time that night with a loud cry, her vision whiting out from the intensity. The feeling of teeth sinking into her skin simultaneously made it all the more intense.

She shook against her, whimpering and keening. Bayley’s hold seemed to tighten instinctively, her tongue lolling out to soothe the bite mark as she coaxed her through her orgasm.

“So beautiful- so amazing,” Bayley continued to whisper sweet nothings against her ear.

She eventually slid her fingers out of Sasha and moved to lay next to her.

“I love you,” Sasha breathed out, voice light and airy, like she was on cloud nine, already drifting off, barely hearing Bayley's soft response. “I love you too, mate.”

Bayley held her throughout the night, barely being able to sleep, knowing it would only be a matter of time before she was woken back up by Sasha’s next round of heat, her instincts telling her that it wasn’t over quite yet.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another installation will come soon and finally- finally it'll get to the angsty part where these two try to eventually talk about their feelings. But, I hope the smut wasn't too badly written and I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
